Recently, a variety of display products has popularly been applied to personal display apparatuses. Considering a user's privacy, peep-proof display apparatuses have become mainstream display products now.
Please refer to FIG. 1, which is a schematic view of a conventional peep-proof display apparatus 100. The display apparatus 100 includes a display panel 110, a peep-proof layer 130, and a backlight module 150. The peep-proof layer 130 is disposed between the backlight module 150 and the display panel 110 and is configured to change the distribution of light emitted by the backlight module, so as to provide peep-proof effect. The peep-proof layer 130 may be carried out by an assembly of a light control film, prism film and a diffuser or the like.
Another conventional peep-proof display apparatus employs a peep-proof film attached on the display panel 110 to change the light at a relative larger viewing angle in order to achieve peep-proof effect. However, a general peep-proof film has a certain optical structure that will limit or affect the light distribution after light passes through the film. Some light may leak to relative larger viewing angles. Then, the display quality and peep-proof effect will decrease, and the brightness provided by the display apparatus will decrease as well. Also, such optical films, such as the peep-proof film use expensive materials in their manufacture and lead to a thicker display module.
Accordingly, it is the goal to strive for in the art to provide good peep-proof effect without disposing any optical film and even unchanging the structure of a display apparatus.